Cerise Hood
Cerise Hood – córka Czerwonego Kapturka i Złego Wilka. W konflikcie przeznaczeń opowiada się ona po stronie Rebelsów, gdyż nie ma innego wyjścia. Każdy wie, że Cerise to córka Czerwonego Kapturka, jednakże mało kto zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jej ojcem jest Zły Wilk. Będąc osobą, która przez przepisy dotyczące przeznaczenia tak naprawdę nie powinna się urodzić, pragnie zmienić tę zasadę zarówno dla siebie, jak i swoich rodziców. Przez swoje wilcze pochodzenie Cerise jest doskonałym sportowcem. Ma ona także uszy charakterystyczne dla tego rodzaju zwierząt, w związku z czym zmuszona jest ona stale ukrywać je pod kapturem. Osobowość Wydaje się, że Cerise utrzymuje dobre stosunki z resztą studentów, jest jednak typem samotnika. Ma ona cechy i przyzwyczajenia wilka, które są dla niej problemem, gdyż próbuje ukryć swoje dziedzictwo. Dziewczyna jest ostrożna, ponieważ nie chce wzbudzać podejrzeń co do jej pochodzenia. Cerise warczy wtedy, gdy jest wystraszona, zła lub chce kogoś przestraszyć. Charakterystycznymi umiejętnościami Cerise są niezwykła szybkość, wyostrzone zmysły i zwinność. Ma także czerwoną, magiczną pelerynę z kapturem, która pomaga jej w niepostrzeżonym przemykaniu pod osłoną cieni. Wygląd Cerise ma długie, proste brązowe włosy z kilkoma białymi pasemkami po lewej stronie. Oczy dziewczyny są szare, natomiast jej karnacja – lekko opalona. Cerise ubiera się w stylu punk. W jej codziennym stroju nie może zabraknąć czerwonej peleryny z kapturem. Kiedy zachowuje się jak wilk, jej oczy przyjmują żółtą barwę. Pod kapturem kryje wilcze uszy. Ubrania dziewczyny składają się z czterech kolorów - czarnego, srebrnego i czerwonego, niekiedy z domieszką brązu. Na co dzień ubiera się w czerwoną, krótką pelerynkę, charakterystyczną dla jej pochodzenia. Ma czerwoną bluzkę w modną, czarną kratkę. Nosi także czarną spódniczkę i szare rajstopy. Na nogach ma dość wysokie, brązowe buty na obcasie. Baśń Czerwony Kapturek – baśniowa postać, mała dziewczynka nosząca czerwone nakrycie głowy, wywodząca się z baśni ludowych, a opisana po raz pierwszy przez Charles'a Perraulta w 1697 roku w książce "Bajki Babci Gąski". Historia opowiada o chłopskiej dziewczynce, która wyrusza zanieść maślane placuszki dla babci w drugiej wsi za lasem. W drodze spotyka wilka, który podstępnie wydobywa z niej informacje o domku babci. Wilk chce zjeść zarówno staruszkę, jak i jej wnuczkę, decyduje się jednak dokonać tego dopiero u babci, gdyż w lesie nieopodal pracują drwale, którzy mogliby przeszkodzić mu w tym zamiarze. Wysyła Kapturka dłuższą drogą, aby mieć czas uporać się z babcią. Pożera staruszkę, a gdy dziewczynka zjawia się w domku, zaprasza ją, aby położyła się przy nim w łóżku. Gdy kapturek wykonuje polecenie wilka, zaczyna podejrzewać podstęp, gdyż postura wilka jest bardzo różna od jej babci. Wilk jednak pożera także i dziewczynkę. Całe wydarzenie obserwuje myśliwy, który, kiedy tylko wilk zasnął, zabił go, rozpruł mu brzuch i wydobył z niego babcię i wnuczkę. Relacje Rodzina Jej matką jest Czerwony Kapturek z baśni o tej samej nazwie. Mało kto jednak wie, że jej ojcem jest Zły Wilk, również z tej baśni. Dziewczyna posiada młodszą siostrę - Ramonę Badwolf. Od strony matki, jej wujkiem jest Robin Hood, zaś jej kuzynem jest Sparrow Hood. Przyjaciele Najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Cerise są Raven Queen i Cedar Wood, jej współlokatorka. Jej bliskimi przyjaciółkami są również Madeline Hatter i Ginger Breadhouse. Ma także dobry kontakt z Darling Charming. Miłość Dziewczyna prawdopodobnie nie ma chłopaka, gdyż jest zbyt nieśmiała na jakikolwiek związek, jednak pociąga ją lider. Można wnioskować, że jest zakochana w Daringu Charming, ponieważ w Dniu Koronacji ''ochoczo przyjmuje jego zaproszenie do tańca i pociąga ją ''lider ''- a Daring jest najpopularniejszych chłopakiem w liceum. Zwierzę Cerise ma wilka o imieniu Carmine. Lalki Basic Cerise_doll.jpg|Lalka Cerise_art.png|Oficjalny art * '''Linia:' 'Basic' * Wydanie: listopad 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BBD41 * Numer modelu: BBD44 W tej serii Cerise ubrana jest w tunikę z czarnymi rękawami wykonanymi z siateczki. Ubranko jest czerwone i ozdobione szeroką czarną kratą. Co ciekawe, w dolnych częściach jest zupełnie czarne. Co więcej, dziewczyna ubrana jest w czerwoną pelerynę z kapturem - jest on w całości czerwony, natomiast jego niższa część ozdobiona jest czarnymi motywami kwiatowymi. Utrzymuje się ona na dwóch srebrnych broszkach, połączonych dwoma łańcuchami. Lalka przepasana jest w pasie brązowym pasem wykonanym z trzech rzędów rzemieni ze srebrnymi klamrami i łańcuchami. Na palcu prawej dłoni Cerise widnieje różowy pierścionek, a na jej lewym nadgarstku - dwie czarne bransoletki z ćwiekami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest również w szare, połyskujące legginsy oraz wysokie, brązowe buty myśliwskie na koturnie. Do lalki dołączony jest beżowy koszyk piknikowy z szarymi elementami oraz różową rączką z kokardą, pamiętnik dziewczyny oraz szczotka. Hat-Tastic Party Cerise_HTP_doll.jpg|Lalka Cerise_HTP_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Hat-Tastic Party' * Wydanie: kwiecień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJH31 * Numer modelu: BJH33 W tej serii włosy Cerise ozdobione są czerwonymi pasemkami. Na czubku głowy dziewczyny widnieje brązowy cylinder ze srebrną klamrą, utrzymujący się na czarnej opasce. Szyję lalki zdobi srebrny naszyjnik z okrągłym wisiorkiem. Cerise ubrana jest w czarną bluzkę z bufiastymi rękawkami, na którą została założona czerwona sukienka na ramiączkach. Jej dół jest biały oraz przyozdobiony czarnymi motywami liści, Ponadto, do ubrania została przyszyta czarna siateczka oraz czerwony kaptur. Całość przepasana jest brązowym paskiem z dwiema srebrnymi klamrami. Dłonie dziewczyny pokryte są czarnymi rękawiczkami, a jej nogi - podkolanówkami w tym samym kolorze. Buty Cerise to czarne botki na kraciastym koturnie, wiązane czerwonymi sznurówkami. Do lalki dołączona jest czarna torebka z czerwonymi zdobnikami, dwie kremowe filiżanki oraz imbryk tego samego koloru. Legacy Day Cerise_LD_Doll.jpg|Lalka Cerise_LD_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Legacy Day' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BCF47 * Numer modelu: BJH48 W tej serii grzywka Cerise zaczesana jest na lewą stronę czoła. Uszy dziewczyny natomiast, przebite są srebrnymi kolczykami w kształcie łańcucha. Lalka ubrana jest czarną w sukienkę na ramiączkach. Ozdobiona jest ona srebrną kratką oraz długim trenem. Całość przepasana jest brązowym paskiem z rzemykami oraz srebrnym łańcuchem, zakończonym pomponem. Na sukienkę została również założona czerwona, błyszcząca peleryna z kapturem. Jest on obszyty burym futerkiem. Peleryna natomiast ozdobione jest czarnym wzorem przedstawiającym zimowy las. Całość utrzymuje się na kilku czerwonych łańcuchach. Na prawym nadgarstku Cerise widnieje brązowa bransoletka, a na palcu tej samej dłoni - srebrny pierścionek. Na nogach dziewczyny widnieją czerwone rajtuzy. Jej buty to czarne botki z odkrytymi palcami, ozdobione srebrnym łańcuchem. Do lalki dołączona jest czerwona księga z perłowym kluczem oraz okrągła, brązowa torebka z czerwonymi rączkami. San Diego Comic-Con International Cerise SDCCI.jpg|Lalka Cerise_Wolf.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'San Diego Comic-Con International' * Wydanie: lipiec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CCK33 * Numer modelu: CCK33 W tej serii włosy Cerise są białe, ozdobione czarnymi pasemkami. Jej uszy przebite są dużymi, czarnymi kolczykami w kształcie wilczych uszu. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w bluzkę bez rękawów, ozdobioną czarnym wzorem z motywem roślinnym. Uwieńczona została ona złotą, potężną kolią oraz złotym paskiem z okrągłą klamrą i łańcuchem. Lalka ma na sobie także malinowe spodnie w czarną kratę. Całość przepasana jest czarnym trenem, wykonanym z koronki. Na rękach Cerise znajdują się brązowe, potężne bransolety, a na jej dłoniach - rękawiczki tego samego koloru. Buty lalki to brązowe, misternie zdobione kozaki na wysokim obcasie. Mają one po trzy zapięcia ze złotymi klamrami w kształcie głów wilków oraz brązowe sznurówki. Dziewczyna ubrana jest również w długą, sięgającą ziemi pelerynę z kapturem, obszytą brązowym futerkiem. Doszyta została do niej szara głowa wilka. Do lalki została dołączona szara torba z dwoma brązowymi paskami i złotą rączką. Spring Unsprung Cerise_SU_doll.png|Lalka Cerise_SU_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Spring Unsprung' * Wydanie: listopad 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CDM49 * Numer modelu: CDM50 W tej serii grzywka Cerise jest prosta oraz ozdobiona białymi i fioletowymi pasemkami. Jej włosy zostały uplecione w warkocz, sięgający do bioder. Całość została uwieńczona czarną opaską z białymi i czerwonymi kwiatami. Uszy dziewczyny zostały przebite srebrnymi kolczykami w kształcie kwiatów. Lalka ubrana jest w żakiet, z rękawami sięgającymi łokci. Ozdobiona jest ona czerwonym kapturem z białym brokatem, czarno-biało-szarą kratą oraz dużymi, czerwonymi bufkami. Połączone są one czarnym naszyjnikiem. Całość została przepasana dwoma małymi, czarnymi paskami. Spod ubranka wystaje także jego druga warstwa. Jest ona czerwona i podobnie jak kaptur, ozdobiona brokatem. Na lewym nadgarstku Cerise znajduje się srebrna bransoletka. Ma ona na sobie także czarną spódniczkę oraz białe legginsy. Ozdobione są one wzorem z czarnych, fioletowych oraz malinowych kwiatów z kolcami. Na nogach dziewczyny znajdują się czarne botki z klamrami, których końce, wykonane z rzemyków, sięgają do połowy łydki. Całość została ozdobiona białymi kwiatami. Do lalki dołączono ciemnobrązową torebkę z czarną rączką. Enchanted Picnic Cerise.png|Lalka Cerise EP art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Enchanted Picnic' * Wydanie: lipiec 2015 * Numer asortymentu: CLL49 * Numer modelu: CLD85 W tej serii grzywka Cerise zaczesana jest na prawą stronę czoła oraz ozdobiona pojedynczym, białym pasemkiem. Reszta włosów dziewczyny jest lekko pofalowana. Lalka ubrana jest w sukienkę wiązaną na szyi oraz z rozkloszowanym dołem. Ozdobiona jest ona biało-czerwoną kratą oraz czarnymi wzorami. Co więcej, doszyto do niej czerwony kaptur. Buty Cerise są brązowe, wiązane na kostce i na koturnie. Do lalki dołączono jasnobrązową torbę na ramię. TriCastleOn Cerise_TCO_doll.png|Lalka Cerise_TCO_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'TriCastleOn' * Wydanie: 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Ciekawostki * Cerise w przetłumaczeniu z języka francuskiego oznacza "Wiśnia" * Obchodzi urodziny 31 października. * Jej rodzice byli pierwszymi buntownikami. Świadczy o tym to, że jej mama poślubiła Złego Wilka. * Jej lalka ma wilcze uszy tak jak w bajce. * Nazwisko Cerise nawiązuje do Little Red Riding Hood ''- czyli do Czerwonego Kapturka, jej matki. * Posiada siostrę - Ramonę Badwolf Meta timeline * 14 maja 2013: Mattel zastrzega znaki towarowe dla Cerise Hood. * 30 maja 2013: Cerise Hood debiutuje w odcinku ''Świat Ever After High. * lipiec 2013: Cerise zostaje wspomniana w pamiętniku Briar z serii Basic. * 8 października 2013: Cerise pojawia się w książce Księga Legend. * 12 listopada 2013: Profil Cerise zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Ever After High. * 12 listopada 2013: Oficjalny art Cerise zostaje ujawniony. * listopad 2013: Pierwsza lalka Cerise zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. * listopad 2013: Wpisy z pamiętnika Cerise zostają ujawnione. Galeria Galeria webisodów Cerise_Hood.png Cerise-Legacy-Day.png tumblr_mnmhggfiXr1soofqko1_500.png dfsd.PNG sgafdg.PNG sfdhh.PNG gdsfy.PNG fguy.PNG fgdh.PNG fghs.PNG daring_charming_and_cerise_hood_by_maza4040-d67x6la.png Mexaterner.jpg 98.jpg Ever-After-High-ever-after-high-34754060-320-240.jpg ;h.jpg Cerise hood hat - tastic party web.png The Day Ever After - all-inclusive food fight.jpg screen-shot-2013-06-01-at-12-55-44-pm.png Cerise_GF_web.png SS_girls.png SS girls2.png Cerise Hood.gif 08hDf8VcccraAE.jpg|"MEGA TATUŚ!" ( po prawej stronie złego wilka Cerise Hood, po lewej Ramona Badwolf) MeshellAppleCeriseRamona.jpg Tumblr nrry963fSr1suurzko1 500.jpg Faybelle and Cerise - Through The Woods.png Cerise_Faybelle_-_Through_The_Woods.png tumblr_nosbx2FvCm1suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_npceqkdrcZ1suurzko1_1280.jpg Tumblr muwr0li6v31suurzko1 500.jpg tumblr_nkcugg9b7o1suurzko1_500.jpg Tumblr nwegkmik6N1suurzko1 500.jpg The Legacy Orchard - class photo.jpg E255a330b320e95991b4ae55660502d3.jpg 1454065624 youloveit ru ever after high dragon games new images13.png 1ce7031997dd0a7dbba487055cbb5f21.jpg Tumblr inline ng8qny7ANj1qkie44.jpg Tumblr n77zbbUNP11su0rnqo1 500.jpg Tumblr nc075m84Qj1qfw5two2 500.gif Tumblr nefgvgCcAM1siiau2o1 500.png Tumblr ner6ui4bS61suurzko1 500.jpg tumblr_ni8zkaf8wj1suurzko1_500.jpg Thronecoming_-_ice_cream_snatch.jpg Tumblr nj9gplhbAF1tu3991o10 500.jpg Tumblr ndwf178dha1tu3991o8 1280.jpg Tumblr ndwf178dha1tu3991o10 1280.jpg Tumblr nnclmqznfY1suurzko1 500.jpg 14157835cce44c91.jpg tumblr_o1e164pM3W1suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_nj0vhxujsP1suurzko1_500.jpg Dragon Games - introducing Mira.jpg Madeline, Dexter, Cerise - Dragon Games.jpg Tumblr o2rzgeGgZe1sx2f9ao1 1280.png eah12.jpg Ever-After-High-Dragon-Games-trailer-ever-after-high-39190533-624-313.jpg Dragon_Games_-_the_crowd_complains.jpg asa.gif c.gif Big Bad Wolf, Cerise Hood and Red Hood.jpg Dragon Games - Ramona and Cerise rescue Big Badwolf.jpg DG ETF - Ramona BW cerise running away.jpg Bb4a55291fe34dfda595372a2b9f113f.jpg 5.png aza.gif Cerise-Hood-cerise-hood-35496165-500-276.png b8ff7829e7b484f3e3e8131482a4dade.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_static_eocw05i20wocg8ok88sw88888_640.jpg tumblr_nxxkm16gkM1suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_nsbpaepECV1suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_nb3usiWaCe1suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_mtryrjA8fP1suurzko1_500.jpg Cerise_and_Daring_at_the_Thronecoming_Dance_-_Thronecoming.png Cerise_Happy_Thronecoming_Dance_-_Thronecoming.png Cerise_Hood_-_SUT.png Cerise_Hood_-_TLO.png Cerise_Hood_from_the_webisode_The_cat_Who_Cried_Wolf.png Cerise_Hood_Spring_Unsprung_outfit_-_SUSSF.png Cerise_NOT_dancing_at_the_tea_party_-_Maddie's_Hat-Tastic_Party.png Cerise_showing_her_'madness'_from_the_webisode_Maddie's_Hat-tastic_Party.png EAH_quiz_q8_03_tcm571-199524.jpg iwJnxq5y.jpeg tumblr_mnnwc35xwE1rslv9oo2_400.gif Rosabella_justice_taking.jpg Tumblr nm8661wusN1suurzko1 500.jpg Cerise_and_Cedar_-_SU.png Cerise_and_Daring_-_Thronecoming.png DG_TMS_-_castleteria_apple_raven_mira_cerise_darling.jpg Raven_and_Cerise_-_CPP.png Thronecoming_-_Cerise_is_pumped.jpg tumblr_nj9h22ob4J1tu3991o1_1280.jpg tumblr_o5rcm3rT331suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_nc06e4jBn01tu3991o10_540.jpg tumblr_nj3m015qFp1rayrgfo1_1280.png Cerise and Dexter.jpg tumblr_nm0fzw7x1F1suurzko1_500.jpg Tumblr obg9v3SiAm1r9lntpo1 1280.jpg Cedar_and_cerise's_dorm.png Tumblr o1ra26hIeE1um3kgio1 1280.jpg Inne Cerise_doll.jpg Cerise_art.png Cerise_LD_Doll.jpg Cerise_LD_art.png Cerise_HTP_doll.jpg Cerise_HTP_art.png Cerise_SDCCI.jpg Cerise_Wolf.png Cerise_SU_doll.png Cerise_SU_art.png Cerise EP doll.png Cerise EP art.png Cerise_TCO_doll.png Cerise_TCO_art.png 399fa7ff0d4d2a6abc7a532d9e4fe007.jpg Photo_Gallery_Cerise2_tcm571-178226.png en:Cerise Hood Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Rebelsi Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Legacy Day Kategoria:Hat-Tastic Party Kategoria:San Diego Comic-Con International Kategoria:Spring Unsprung Kategoria:Enchanted Picnic Kategoria:TriCastleOn